Pack Life
by otkcp
Summary: Oz is looking after his little cousin Jordy; the younger werewolf can be quite the handful. Oz has to learn quickly to be the alpha this little pup needs.Warnings: Spanking of a minor and swearing  in later chapters  R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Oz is looking after his little cousin Jordy; the younger werewolf can be quite the handful. Oz has to learn quickly to be the alpha this little pup needs.

Warnings: Spanking of a minor and swearing (in later chapters)

**Prologue: His Pup**

Oz looked around his small apartment; it had been his home for the past year, since he'd left Sunnydale for good. He'd set up home in New York and so far had been enjoying it. He'd gotten a job at a local music store, the pay wasn't exactly great, but the environment was laid back and suited him perfectly.

His life was pretty quiet, relaxed compared to life in Sunnydale, no constant battling of demons, not including his wolf, that was still a battle, one he seemed to be doing better with. He did on occasion come across a vampire or two but his time helping the slayer had taught him enough that he was able to handle that.

His place was nice enough, a basement apartment with two small bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchenette and a living area it was plenty of room for a single man living alone. Oz liked it; it was home to him now.

Oz was in the middle of cooking his dinner, an Asian soup he'd learnt while travelling. It consisted of spiced water, bok choy, lentils and baby corn served on rice. After his time in Tibet Oz had cut meat out of his diet entirely, not eating meat helped him control the wolf, rather than it controlling him.

There was a knock on his door, Oz turned the heat on his soup down and went to answer the door. When he opened it all he saw on the other side was a little boy, a boy that his wolf recognised as pack instantly.

"Jordy?" the older wolf asked "Oz!" the little Pup exclaimed excitedly and throw himself into his cousin's arms. Oz breathed in the little boy's scent, his wolf was happy to have the boy there in his arms, he was pack and both could feel it.

"I missed you" the little boy said into his alpha's chest "me too Pup" Oz replied stroking the little boys head "but what are you doing here?" he finally asked, putting the boy down reluctantly, the little boy looked up at him "Momma and Daddy went on a trip, Momma said I was gonna stay with you" the six year old replied, taking a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to Oz.

He took the paper and read,

_Daniel, _

_I am so sorry to burden you like this, but I didn't know who else to turn to. Jordy's condition has become too much for your Uncle Kenneth and I to handle and we didn't know what to do, but he keeps insisting that you are his Alpha and that he wants you. Your, Uncle and I have left the country, please don't try to find us. I am so sorry._

_Aunt Maureen._

Oz frowned ever so slightly, he couldn't believe his Aunt and Uncle would just abandon their son like that, but he guessed it must run in the family, his own father, Kenneth's brother had left when Oz was just sixteen, his mother had died five years beforehand. But he had been a self-sufficient teenager, able to take care of himself, Jordy was just a kid, he was only six years old.

They brought the rest of Jordy's things inside, in his bag Oz found some files, a birth certificate, passport and custody papers that only needed his signature. He didn't have any other choice, the wolf saw Jordy as pack and pack was stronger than family.

"Come on Pup, want something to eat?" he asked, leading the little boy into what was now his home.

**A/N: Again with plot bunnies that force me to write, please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: No Biting **

In the month that Oz and Jordy had been living together, they had both been learning how to live together, for Oz it was a harder adjustment. Jordy seemed just fine and hadn't once asked about his parents he loved being with his cousin and the older wolf had enjoyed it too.

That was until the first full moon together approached, he always felt a little testy round the moon and that feeling was amplified in the younger wolf, he was becoming increasingly more aggressive and disobedient. The normally well behaved pup had taken to throwing fits and arguing with his Alpha.

Oz had been cool about it at first, putting it down to pre-moon grumpiness, that was until Jordy chose to bite him, it was during the day before their first transformation for that moon and the little wolf had become more and more angry towards Oz, when he'd asked the boy not to touch his guitar the little one had lost it, throwing himself to the ground yelling "NO, NO, NO I HATE YOU, GO AWAY, DON'T TALK TO ME" he was thrashing around so much that Oz worried he might hurt himself or break something.

"Come on Pup, calm down" he spoke to the little guy, trying to pull him into an embrace "NOOOOOOO" the little wolf yelled, sinking his teeth into the older wolf's shoulder. The wolf inside erupted with fury and what is preserved as his pup challenging his authority. Oz let out a primal growl which stopped the tantrum in its tracks.

Jordy quickly moved onto his back, throat lifted towards his alpha in a clearly submissive position it was clear that his wolf knew it had gone too far and must seek his Alpha's forgiveness. Oz placed his hand gently on the pup's throat, not applying any pressure or causing any pain just reasserting his dominance as the Alpha of the pack. Jordy let out a small apologetic whine.

Once the wolf was appeased, Oz knew he needed to deal with Jordy's behaviour, from a more human standpoint. If Jordy was to bite someone else they would end up a werewolf just as he had when two-year old Jordy had bitten him what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Oz pulled the little boy to his feet and stood him in front of the couch before lowering himself onto the couch, he looked at the little boy who had gone very quiet and said "No Biting, that's a rule for you to remember" he then pulled the younger wolf over his lap and followed the wolf's prompting he began to swat the little bottom in front of him SMACK**, SMACK, SMACK **landed in the centre of Jordy's bottom followed by **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **on the left butt cheek and matched by **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **on the right, then two to each thigh **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **and finished off with four swats to his sitspots **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Oz pulled his Pup into his arms and hugged him close; stroking the top of his head he whispered in the Pup's ear "I love you, but No Biting" and kissed him on the forehead. He felt bad for what he'd done but he knew that it would help the younger wolf remember not to bite in future or at least he hoped that his wolf was right about that.

**A/N: not very long I know. I know that Oz as a person is kind of passive, but he was reacting as an Alpha and so close to the moon he is a little more physical. Hope you enjoyed, Please review.**


End file.
